The present invention relates to a raceway construction including an antislipping cover, particularly for holding cables, pipes and the like.
In raceway constructions used in electric panels and/or apparatus control panels, and in other applications affected by vibrations, or in apparatus transport operations, the cover elements assembled on said raceway constructions can slip and consequently fall away, thereby uncovering the electric cable holding channel.